


THE ANTAGONIST

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WAR; A NEW HOPE
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: After the destruction of the Imperial Death Star the Allianceplans to see a new base.





	THE ANTAGONIST

 

 

The gray-uniform-clad rebel stopped at the cavernous opening of the base docking bay and

scanned across the shadow filled, nearly empty facility, his gaze finally stopping on 

who he’d been searching for. Watching the man, seated on a wooden packing crate, holding a

machine part on which he was working, the rebel slowly made his way toward the man,

his clicking footfalls echoing in the quiet night.

The man looked up, noted the approaching rebel, then resumed his work. The footfalls

stopped next to him and the rebel spoke. “You’re Han Solo.”

Not looking up, Han replied, “That’s what they call me. And you?” He halted working,

looked up and spotted the two indicators on the rebel’s military insignia plaque he wore

on his chest.

“Captain Vik Altine.” The rebel announced proudly. Han nodded and resumed working

on the part. When Altine remained, unmoving, Han asked without looking up. 

“Something else on your mind?”

“You call yourself ‘Captain‘, don’t you?”

“I Captain my ship”, Han pointed the tool toward the starship behind him, “The Millenium

Falcon.”

“You’re the one who cleared the way for Skywalker to make the destroying shot into

that Death Star.” Altine drew his arms behind his back; a move that didn’t go unnoticed by 

the silent, ever observant Corellian.

“I find it ironic that one who isn’t even a part of the Rebellion, helped accomplish

what the rest of us have given so much effort to fight.”

Han removed the tool from the part; gazing up at Altine again. “You got a problem with 

that? Seems like you should be glad you and this whole place weren’t blown to 

Hell by that floating arsenal…you only had seconds to live.”

“As you said ‘Captain’, I do have a problem with that. I’ve been with the Alliance

almost from the beginning. I’ve worked long and hard to develop a relationship with

the Commanders and Senate, especially Senator Organa, to earn their trust and respect and

for them to come to depend on me. I’ll not be overshadowed by someone who is a fugitive

from another military,” Altine gave a sneering glance at Han’s blood-striped pants…

you could even be a spy.” The rebel took a breath and continued. “I also don’t like it that

you have become close to Senator Organa in such a short time. I think now, you’ve

got your medal and commendation for the deed done, you should move on to whatever

else it is you do.”

Han rose slowly before speaking. “You want a medal? Sounds like you 

deserve one now…for boot or butt licking…which ever is the biggest.”

Altine blinked, taken aback. “I’ll take no insults from the likes of you.”

“I haven’t even begun to insult you, Altine.” Han spat.

The Captain stood silent and unmoving for a moment. “I’ll be watching you,

Solo.” He spat.

Han leaned toward the man until their faces were only millimeters apart.

“Good. Maybe you’ll learn something.” With that, Han turned and walked into the Falcon.

*****

Seated at a Mess Hall table with Luke, Leia and Chewbacca, Han tucked into the first

meal of the day.

“At the meeting this morning, we’ll be discussing plans about our next move to set up a

new base.” Leia said after taking a sip of her hot kava.

“At least there will be time to make a complete move, not like an evacuation.” Luke 

commented.

“We’ll be sending some of the lower ranked officers to begin the set up.” Leia continued.

“Han, we want you at the meeting. You’ll probably be asked to do some scouting for

a location.”

“I know places that aren’t even on the star charts.” Han said laying down his fork

and wiping his mouth. Chewbacca gave a long mumble and rose from the table.

“Alright, see you later, pal.” Han responded.

“About some of these ‘lower ranking officers’ you’re talking about.” Han leaned back

in his chair, fingering his cup, “How well do you know them?”

Leia was caught off guard by the question, “Not a lot, myself, they’re under the 

command of the Generals. You have a reason for asking that?”

Han caught his lower lip between this teeth. “Maybe later.”

‘PLANNING MEETING IN FIFTEEN BASE MINUTES’ the base com-link announced.

“I have to get some papers.” Leia said lifting her tray and rising. The men

grabbed their trays; Han following behind the two. Weaving through the maze of 

tables, Han tripped over an unseen, booted foot that had been thrust into the walkway; 

the tray flew out of his hands and hit the floor sounding like a loud shot.

All conversation and activity in the hall stopped instantly and all eyes were drawn

to the source. Han picked himself up from the floor as service people quickly gathered

up the tray and utensils. He brushed his hands together and turned in the direction of the 

boot which now had been removed.

“Lose your balance, Captain?” A seated Altine commented looking around the table at 

the two other officers seated with him. “Better have yourself checked out, not a good 

condition for a pilot.” 

Han gave the officer a scathing look, and made his way out of the Mess Hall.

Luke met him at the door. “What happened back there?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Han told him, his hazel eyes cutting back at Altine.

Luke took a quick glance into the hall. “Let’s get to the meeting.”

****

When Han and Luke entered the Strategy Room, the chairs were filled with

soldiers, pilots, technicians, support personnel and Alliance officers.

“Over here.” Luke pulled at Han’s shirt sleeve and led the way to a couple

of empty seats near a far wall.

“General Dodonna clasped his hands together. “ I think all are here. Now we can begin.”

Han caught sight of Princess Leia seated on the opposite side of the room and their

mutual smiles were caught by the hooded eyes of Vik Altine.

“With the destruction of the Imperial Death Star we have a short reprieve. 

It won’t be long before a new fleet is dispatched, hoping we feel safe and

remain here. So, we begin now to scout a new location for our base and major

operations. I’ve asked Captain Solo and his co-pilot to man a scouting mission….”

“Why him?” A question interrupted from the room and heads bobbled around to 

find who had spoken.

“We have re-con pilots that have done that in the past.”

Dodonna and others spotted the speaker just as he finished.

“Captain Altine.” The Commander began. “ Captain Solo has navigational experience and 

the freedom to move about the galaxy without arousing suspicion.”

“How do we know he’ll come back or find a secure place? He’s a mercenary. He’d

easily sell us out for money. It’s known around the base that he received a lot of money for 

bringing Senator Organa here.”

“He gave all that money back!” Leia couldn’t contain herself.

Han clinched his fists, “I’d like to take him out in the alley behind Orcie’s Cantina

for just five minutes.” He hissed to Luke.

Dodonna spoke, unflustered. “He could have just as easily held the Princess for

ransom and not delivered her here.”

That quieted Altine.

The Commander pointed to a projected wall map of the galaxy. “We want a

place that would seem uninhabitable. We need time to gather the outlying factions

and troops. We coordinate from here after Captain Solo brings back reports and we

choose a site.”

“Couldn’t he just transmit the coordinates here and be on his way?” Altine interjected.

The sound of a cough, rustling of papers and shuffling of feet broke the awkward

silence as people glanced at one another.

Not showing that Altine was trying his patience, Dodonna spoke as instructing

a fledging recruit. “Radio transmissions could be monitored or intercepted. We need

the information in person.” 

Princess Leia knit her brow, wondering what was going on. Why was one of the

officers objecting to Han’s participation and help?

Dodonna continued. “We lost some X-wings and there are wounded who must have

time to heal, but we need to be on our way as soon as possible. Captain Solo will

leave on this scouting mission in the next three base hours.”

Dodonna continued instructions for quite some time without further interruptions.

****

Filing out of the Strategy Room, soldiers talked of maneuvers and tactics, technicians of 

upgrades, and service personnel of packing up the base.

“Want any help on that mission?” Luke asked as he and Han ambled toward the docking 

bays. “Nah, kid.” Han responded. “Chewie and I can handle this. You may be needed with

the other pilots.” Han gave a wiry smile. “Besides, I know a little about breaking up and 

moving a temporary military base.”

“Han, Luke” Leia called, sprinting to catch up with them. The two men stopped and

waited.

“What was all of that about back there? Leia asked breathlessly looking at Han.

“You mean Altine?” Han quirked an eyebrow.

“You know him?” Leia continued to question.

“Yeah, we’ve met.” Han responded unsmiling shifting from one foot to another.

“Have you done something to anger him?” Leia asked; she’d already learned about

Han’s sometimes quick, unpredictable temper.

“Sure have.” Han answered her. At Leia’s questioning look, Han continued.

“I saved his life.” The Corellian walked away, leaving Luke and Leia to gape after

him.

****

“Have you checked those supplies, Chewie?” Han called from the cockpit, where

he’d been monitoring systems, performing maintenance procedures and readying the

Falcon for take-off.” 

A companionable growl answered him.

“Then make a list of what we need and we’ll go to the Supply Depot.” 

Continuing to check out various components on the ship’s computer board, a red signal began 

to flash accompanied by a metered buzz. A concerned look crossed the Corellian’s face and 

he began flipping switches and punched for a readout.

“Chewie!” Han called….the summons was met with a growl. “Don’t worry about 

finishing….you can do that later. I need you up here now!”

The Wookiee ambled from the supply hold, shaking his shaggy head in frustration.

“Here.” Han passed the printed readouts to his co-pilot. “You said you checked those

pressure hoses on the outside of the ship.”

Chewie mumbled a short quip.

“Well, you must have missed something because all eight are showing loss of power.”

Han rose from his pilot’s seat and headed for the hatch. “Let’s go check them again.”

The two made their way down the boarding ramp and took a walk around the starship. 

“They all look intact, Chewie, but something’s wrong. Reach up there and check the 

couplings.” The Wookiee did as asked and assured Han that all the hoses were tightly 

connected. 

“I don’t understand it.” Han knit his brow as they came around to the hatch of the

ship again. “Go get a lifter.” 

Han paced in front of the ship, waiting impatiently for Chewbacca to return. He didn’t

like delays and couldn’t figure out why all of the couplings showed loss of power at

the same time. 

 

The Wookiee returned, pulling a cargo lifter and fit it under the first hose housing.

Han mounted the lifter, holding onto the railings as Chewbacca operated the controls to raise 

him to the right level. He once again checked both ends of the couplings.. Tight, just as 

Chewbacca had said. Then he ran his hand along the spiral length of the hose.. his fingers 

catching on an open slit in the hose. 

“That’s it.” Han confirmed to himself. He unscrewed both ends of the couplings and 

took a closer look at the slit…it was smooth ..not like a tear or blow-out. “Let’s check the 

rest .” Han said to Chewbacca, and they performed the same examination on the others,

finding the same result….slits that looked like well defined cuts. Han’s suspicions were 

confirmed. These cuts were not wear and tear.. someone had deliberately cut the power 

hoses. His anger growing, Han put the long corded hose over his shoulder and told 

Chewbacca; “Let’s go see a man about a hose.”

****

Han figured out just where to find Captain Altine; in the Officers Lounge. 

They received some curious glances as they walked down the dimly lit corridor. 

The sight of a angry Corellian and shuffling Wookiee were something to which the base 

personnel were becoming accustomed.

“Altine!!!” Han called as he entered the lounge and slammed the door behind him. 

The Captain turned at the call of his name. “Yes?” he answered, rising from his chair. 

Han walked up to him and shrugged the hose from his shoulder and put his fingers 

through the slit… “You know anything about this? I’ve got seven other pressure hoses on

my ship in the same condition and it’s not a coincidence.”

“Why are you coming to me about it?” The arrogant Captain asked. 

Other officers in the lounge stopped talking and listened intently to the exchange.

“Process of elimination.” Han hissed. “You are the only one against my carrying out

this mission.”

“You accusing ME of tampering with your ship?”

“Either you or one of your waats you got to do dirty work for you.”

Chewbacca gave a menacing growl and Altine backed up a step.

“Captains…” Dodonna had heard some of the exchange and wanted to avert a full-blown

confrontation. “Tell me the problem here.”

“I have eight power hoses that have been cut…not completely cut through, like some

amateur would do…just far enough to make them look operational from the outside, but

once we were in space and flipped the pressure switches…no pressure…you’d have

two dead pilots.” Dodonna shook his head understanding and looked at Altine.

“I didn’t do it. No one has any proof that I had anything to do with it.” He nervously

sputtered.

The General once again glanced at Han. “I have to agree with Captain Altine..unless you

saw him in the act of vandalizing your ship.” Altine gave a greasy smile.

Han shook his head negative. Chewbacca gave a huff.

“I agree it is not coincidental that all your hoses are cut, but the important thing now

is that the damage was found and can be corrected. This will certainly be investigate further.

I’ll get some technicians to replace those hoses immediately and you can be on your way with 

not much longer loss of time.”

Han glared at Altine one last time. “Come on, Chewie, let’s go get those supplies while

That’s being done.”

“Fine.” Dodonna said placing his hand on the Corellian’s shoulder, glad to have solved 

a bad situation. “You’re ship will be ready soon.”

The pair left the Officer’s Lounge and headed for the Supply Depot.

Immediately Dodonna lost his conciliatory air. “Captain Altine, if you know anything

about this,” The General lifted and inspected the split hose, “ it will go easier for you if you 

speak up now.”

“General Dodonna, how can you say that? You know how dedicated I am to the Alliance.

I would not thwart any attempts guarantee our safety.” Altine blustered.

****

“Han!” Leia called back after he had passed her without a glance. He stopped, turned and

walked back to where Leia stood. She was looking at her chrono. “I thought you and 

Chewbacca would be gone by now.”

“There’s been a complication.” He told her. Chewbacca stood silently by. “Found all the

power hoses on the Falcon cut.”

“What?” Leia was surprised and confused.

Han took a deep breath. “Apparently by someone who wants this mission to fail or

to have two dead pilots. Keep your eyes open, Leia, there is either a traitor or a spy on

this base.”

END OF CHAPTER ONE…MORE TO FOLLOW.


End file.
